A Shift in Purpose
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: Soon after Summer Rose's death Ruby Rose is sent to an orphanage on patch. After a strange event sends Ruby and some of her friends from the orphanage to a separate universe changed. How they adapt to a new world with only some memories of their past. Will have some element from Mass Effect later on. AU Marvel and RWBY AU. (Rewrite out now)
1. Chapter 1 Shift

**AN.**

 **Summary: Ruby orphaned due to her father's mental illness and her mother's death waits for her half-sister Yang, but that is never to be. Transitions to Marvel universe later on, starts off in RWBY. Has some elements of Mass Effect later on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel or Mass Effect. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics. And Mass Effect belongs to EA.

* * *

{ **Chapter 1 Intro** }

Patch Orphanage midnight Dec. 10

Ruby awoke frightened from her once peaceful sleep.

Ruby took a quick glance around the orphanage room spotting one of few friends in this place. Who as luck would have it was also awake.

(Ruby)"So you're up as well Ren."

(Ren)"yes Ruby but the real question is what was that noise?"

(Ruby)"I don't know but we should wake the rest up just in case it's something bad."

(Ren)"I suppose so it couldn't hurt to wake them if it is something dangerous."

(Ruby)"Good I will wake up Cinder and Velvet and you Ren can go wake up Nora."

{ **Before anyone goes nuts Cinder's age in this fic has been reduced to close to their age who still kid's at this point in time** }

(Velvet)"Ruby why did you wake us up?"

(Cinder)" Yes Ruby why did you wake us up?"

(Ruby)"Well you see me and Ren heard this weird noise and then we decided to wake you guys up."

(Cinder)" So that's the reason."

(Ren)"Perhaps we should go check it out."

For some reason everyone agreed to go outside to check it out.

They were halfway into the forest surrounding the orphanage when the grim struck.

(Ruby)"Guys I think we're getting close to where that sound came from."

Out from the shadows came a Beowolf. It then attacked the person closest to it which happened to be Ruby.

Ruby screams out in pain as the Beowolf tears her left arm off below the shoulder.

Before the Grim can attack again a bright light surrounds Ruby and her little group. When the light dims all that's left is the bloody severed arm of one Ruby Rose.

* * *

Alaska present time

Today was not Clint Barton {aka Hawkeye} day. He had been sent out to search for any Hydra activity. But as luck would have it there seemed to be nothing in this area that could give any information on Hydra's whereabouts.

Clint continue to move further into the snow covered forest. He been searching for hours now.

(Clint)"Come on, all this searching and nothing."

As soon as he said those words a blinding light engulfed the area in front of him.

As Clint's vision cleared he noticed two things. One being a rather large werewolf looking creature that was black with white bone plates and the second thing was a young child that was bleeding out from what was left of her left shoulder.

The Beowolf turn away from its current prey and focusing on this challenger.

(Clint)'Shit that thing doesn't look friendly and that kid doesn't look like she'll make it if I draw thing out, have to end this quickly then.'

The Beowolf began to charge at Clint. It swipes its claws trying to hit Clint but to no result. Clint side steps one of the strikes and fires an arrow into its skull.

The Grim went limp and fell to the ground dead.

Clint then quickly rushed to the young girl's side.

(Clint)'Dam there is barely anything left of her shoulder if anything at all, going to have to stop the bleeding the best I can for now.'

Clint then took out some bandages from a survival kit he brought with him. He also called for evac after filling in Nick Fury on what happened.

After the chopper landed and picked them up. After the chopper landed on the flight deck of the Helicarrier the girl was rushed to the OR { _ **Operating Room**_ }, as for Hawkeye he had to wait in the waiting room till she got out of surgery and was allowed to leave until she regained consciousness.

After they brought her out of surgery it didn't take Clint long to notice the girl's new metal left arm. {Picture Winter Soldier's metal arm}

It wasn't till the next day did she wake up.

* * *

Helicarrier day after the incident Dec. 11

(Ruby)"Where am I?"

(Clint)"I can answer that question for if you like."

Ruby quickly turned head to her left somewhat startled to face Clint.

(Ruby)"Who are you?"

(Clint)"Well the name is Clint Barton and you're on a Helicarrier. But let me ask you this what's your name and where are you from?"

(Ruby)"My name is Ruby as for where I'm from I can't remember anything at all sorry."

(Clint)"Take it easy kid just tell me what you do remember."

(Ruby)"Me and some of my friends from the orphanage we left to check a strange noise then a grim attacked us and then my arm it tore it off."

Ruby was left visibly shaken after that.

(Ruby)'Okay don't want to look but I have to know.'

And with that Ruby slowly moved look at where her left arm had been.

(Ruby)'What the heck is this thing?'

Ruby turned back to Clint.

(Ruby)"What happened to my arm why is it all metal and stuff."

(Clint)"Well there was almost nothing left of your shoulder so we had to replace it the best we could"

(Ruby)"So it's gone."

Ruby started to tear up as realization hit her.

(Clint)"hey everything is going to be okay. You may not be able to move that new arm of yours."

(Ruby)"Why won't I able to move it?"

(Clint)"To simplify things your body just needs to adjust to your new limb."

After a few minutes of silence, a nurse came into the room.

(Nurse)"Mr. Barton the DNA tests results are in."

(Clint)"So what about it?"

(Nurse)"Well the tests show that without a doubt that you are her relative how distant that maybe and that she is a mutant as well, I think she gets that from her relation to Jean Grey."

And with those words Clint Barton was speechless.

(Clint)'How am I going to explain this to Wanda.'

(Nurse)"I should inform you Mr. Barton that Director Fury has already explained the situation to your wife, who is in the waiting room with your son Thomas I think that was his name."

(Clint)'Well shit.'

(Nurse)"Would like me to go get them?"

(Clint)"Sure let's get this over with."

And with that the Nurse left room to go get Wanda and Thomas from the waiting room.

Ruby who had been silent for the entire conversation decided now to speak up.

(Ruby)"So you're my what Uncle?"

(Clint)"Yeah I guess you can say that."

(Clint)"By the way the design for that arm came from a friend of mine by the name of Tony Stark."

After Clint finished his sentence Wanda and Thomas entered the room.

(Wanda)"Clint I'm sure we have a lot to talk about but first what her name?"

(Clint)"Her name is Ruby."

(Ruby)"You know I'm right here!"

(Clint)"Sorry about that kid."

After that Clint introduced Ruby to Thomas {aka Speed from young avengers}.

* * *

North Atlantic Ocean Day of the Incident Dec. 10

Tony Stark was currently doing a test flight with his armor.

(Jarvis)"Sir sensors are reading an anomaly up ahead"

(Tony)"Well I don't see anything weird, are you sure the sensors are working right?"

(Jarvis)"I can assure you Mr. Stark that the sensors are in working order, you wouldn't take off if they weren't."

(Tony)"You have a point, I wouldn't unless everything was working right."

Just then there was a bright flash, that temporarily disable the sensors on Tony's armor.

(Tony)"Shit Jarvis what was that?"

When Tony managed to open his eyes, he saw a young girl only thing was that she was falling to the frigid waters below.

(Tony)'Dammit I have to catch her before she hits the water.'

With that Tony descended down after the girl.

(Tony)'Have to match my descent rate with her's."

Tony managed to catch her just before she hit the water of the open ocean.

(Tony)"Well at least you're safe now."

It was then that Tony took notice of the girl's shivering.

(Tony)'I suppose it would be best if get her somewhere warm before going any further."

(Tony)'I guess I'll just take her back to my place then.'

And with that Tony left to Avengers tower.

After arriving at Avengers tower Tony was soon confronted by Pepper Potts his former assistant and current CEO of Stark industries.

(Tony)"Pepper why are you here?"

(Pepper)"I could ask you why you a child in your arms."

(Tony)"Fair point."

(Pepper)'Tony doesn't need to know that Jarvis told me everything, and that even he has no faith in Tony being a good parental figure.'

(Tony)"Let me guess Jarvis called you."

(Jarvis)"Mr. Stark I did indeed call Ms. Potts, but there is something else you should know Mr. Stark about the child."

(Tony)"Yes Jarvis I'm listening."

(Pepper)'I hope for the girl's sake he takes this moderately well.'

(Jarvis)"Well sir it seems from DNA scans that she is your niece and is a mutant as well.

While Tony was still in shock, Pepper gently took Velvet out of his arms.

{ **AN. After going through the portal Velvet is no longer a faunus so that's the reason why no is mentioning her ears.}**

(Pepper)'She look so cute while she's sleeping.'

(Tony)"So meeting a lost relative out of nowhere, I can check that one off the bucket list."

(Pepper)"Tony be serious who's going to take care of her, she's too young to fend for herself"

(Tony)"We could always send her to a boarding school or an orphanage."

Pepper glared at Tony after he said those words.

(Pepper)"Tony we are not sending her to a boarding school and that's it!"

Tony was now starting to sweat under Pepper's glare.

(Tony)"So what do you suppose it's not like I could take care of her the media would go crazy."

(Pepper)'Yeah and hurt your image.'

Pepper takes one looks at the young girl in her arms furthering the resolve in her decision.

(Pepper)"It's simple I'll adopt her."

Needless to say Tony for the second time to day was shocked, but this time fell face first into the floor.

(Tony)"You can't be serious you just meet her or know anything thing about her or about dealing with children in the first place."

(Pepper)"That's only partially true, I have plenty experience dealing with you and I know she has brown hair."

(Tony)"Well yeah. Hey what's that supposed to mean."

(Pepper)"That you often act like a child."

(Pepper)"Besides I already made my decision and I plan to stand by it."

(Tony)"Okay but if you need help with something let me know, also I'm giving some of my old armor for her to tinker with because if she's anything like me she will be wanting to make her own this will give her a head start on it."

(Pepper)"Okay then, I suppose you're done processing the required information right Jarvis?"

(Jarvis)"Indeed I have, though I would like to point out the on the back of the pendent on her necklace is what I can only assume is her name."

Pepper proceeded to check what Jarvis just said. Sure enough on the back of the pendent was a name.

(Pepper)"So her name is Velvet, well that's a cute name."

(Pepper)'Somehow I think you're going to do great things when you are older'

(Pepper)"Let's go home. Good thing I have a spare bedroom set up at my house already."

And with that Pepper left Avengers tower with Velvet in her arms, looking forward to the days to come.

* * *

Baxter Building day after incident Dec. 11

Cinder awoke in the HQ of the Fantastic 4.

(Cinder)'Dam my hurts.'

(Cinder)"Where am I?"

It was at that moment that Ben Grim {aka the Thing} entered the room.

(Ben)"Hey Johnny your kid's up."

Johnny Storm {aka the Human Torch} was in a room parallel to Cinder's.

(Johnny)"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes"

(Ben)"Well kid to answer your question you're in the Baxter Building."

(Ben)"Say kid what's your name?"

(Cinder)"It's Cinder, by the way what's your name?"

(Ben)"Ben Grim."

Johnny enters the room soon after they finish their conversation.

(Ben)"Hey Johnny I'm going to go get Reed and Susan."

(Johnny)"Okay just don't take too long."

(Ben)"Not making any promises but sure."

Ben then left the room to go find Reed and Susan.

(Johnny)"So your name's Cinder."

(Cinder)"And let me guess your Johnny."

(Johnny)"How did you know."

(Cinder)"I heard Mr. Grim call you that."

(Johnny)"So Cinder how are you how are you feeling right now?"

(Cinder)"Well my head feels like someone dropped a rather large rock on it."

(Johnny)"That bad?"

(Cinder)"Depending on who ask Mr. Grim would say it barely hurt, but yeah it does hurt that bad."

(Johnny)"I'll talk to Reed about getting you some aspirin for your headache."

After a while Ben came back with Reed and Sue.

(Ben)"So did I miss anything?"

(Cinder)"No except for Johnny lighting his pants on fire."

(Ben)"Sounds like something Johnny would do."

(Johnny)"Hey I did no such thing."

(Susan)"So you didn't tell her?"

(Cinder)"He didn't tell me what?"

Cinder asked innocently.

(Reed)"He didn't tell you that he's your father."

Cinder began to tremble grasping the covers of the bed tightly with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

(Cinder)"All this time I had a family while those people treated me like a lab rat, experimenting on me for their own twisted goals before I escaped. Where the heck were you!"

The 4 adults were appalled by what they just heard. This young girl had already been through a lot.

Susan Storm wordlessly walk over to the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl.

(Susan)"There there everything is going to be okay. It's okay to cry."

And with that the dam broke. Susan just sat there hugging Cinder just tight enough for her to know she still there.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours but was only a couple minutes. Susan held the crying Cinder in her arms. Crying out all her unshed tears.

(Susan)"Better now?"

(Cinder)"A little but not much."

Susan agreed to staying in the room with Cinder while the guys went out into the hall to talk.

* * *

(Johnny)"Reed is there any truth to what she's said?"

(Reed)"I'm afraid not. The scars on her wrists look to be from when whatever restraints they were using dug into her skin, along with some faded scars further up her arms."

(Ben)"Shit so she wasn't lying about being experimented on."

(Reed)"Could be what caused her mutation."

(Johnny)"Really?"

(Reed)"Yes but that's irrelevant right now."

(Johnny)"If I ever find the bastards that did this to her, it's going to be a cold day in hell."

Johnny was clearly pissed about the fact of a child being experimented on.

(Ben)"I'm right there with you Johnny, but we have to keep a levelled head about this."

(Johnny)"I know, it's just hard knowing those bastards are still out there somewhere."

(Reed)"At any rate we all need to get some sleep, Susan can stay with Cinder for now."

And with that they all went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Helicarrier Day after incident Dec. 11

Natasha Romanoff could hardly believe what the nurse just told her. The nurse just told that the boy that appeared last night was her son.

She wasn't exactly thrilled about raising a kid but it would a nice change seeing that she would now have some family to go back to after a mission instead of empty space.

(Natasha)'Suppose thinking about it that way it isn't that bad.'

After finishing that thought a nurse entered the waiting room where Natasha was.

(Nurse)"Ms. Romanoff your son is awake now."

(Natasha)'I'm still coming to terms with this with this.'

With that Natasha followed the nurse to the boy's room.

(Nurse)"If you need some time to mentally prepare yourself that fine."

(Natasha)"No the quicker I do this the better."

(Natasha)'Crap what am I going to say."

After calming herself down Natasha entered the room.

The boy just looked at her as she entered the room, as if trying to figure out who she was.

(Natasha)"Hello my name is Natasha, what's your name?"

(Ren)"It's Ren."

Natasha noticed that only a small amount of Ren's hair was red. { **The magenta part of his hair is now red** }

(Natasha)'Black hair is usually is a dominant trait, though his eyes are an unusual color. Must be part of his mutation.'

(Ren)"I'm guessing you're the one the nurse was calling my Mom?"

Natasha takes a deep breath before replying.

(Natasha)"Yes I am, they even showed me the test results while you were asleep. Shield is usually pretty through about these sort of things, so there is little doubt that you are my son at least DNA wise."

(Ren)"When do you think I can get out of here?"

(Natasha)"Soon we just have to wait for the nurse to return with the discharge papers before we can leave."

(Ren)"Sounds reasonable."

It was only short while before the nurse came back with the discharge papers.

(Natasha)"Well Ren let's get going."

(Ren)"Yes Mom."

As they were walking down the hall they both spotted familiar faces.

(Ren)"Ruby is that you?"

(Ruby)"Ren? Oh it's good to that you're okay at least."

(Thomas)"Ruby cheer up we found one of your old friends maybe the rest are out there somewhere."

(Ruby)"I guess you're right."

(Clint)"That's a sound theory Thomas, I'll check in on some of my friends to see if they know anything."

Ren took notice of Ruby's mood seeing that she cheerful most of the time. But what really got his attention was Ruby's eyes more specifically their color.

(Ren)"Ruby your eyes there blue."

(Ruby)"Oh you noticed."

(Wanda)"What do you mean weren't her eyes always blue?"

(Ren)"No before they were grey."

(Natasha)"So something must of happened that changed their color."

(Clint)"Must be the whole thing with the DNA, since I have blue eyes as well and grey eyes are a recessive trait."

(Natasha)"That's most likely the reason if you think about it long enough."

(Natasha)"By the way Ruby why is your left arm in a sling?"

(Ruby)"I lost the one I was born with and this new one is taking sometime to calibrate."

(Natasha)"Oh sorry I asked, I didn't know I would be bringing up bad memories."

(Ruby)"It's okay, you couldn't have known Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha looks at Clint.

(Natasha)'Figures he would tell her.'

(Natasha)"Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I think it's getting close to their bedtime. Right Wanda."

(Wanda)"Yeah it is getting pretty late now that you mention it."

(Ren)"One thing before we part ways, Thomas can I ask something of you."

(Thomas)"Sure what is it?"

(Ren)"Please watch over Ruby for me."

(Thomas)"Sure thing it's not like I wasn't going to anyways, family protects family."

(Ren)"Thank you Thomas."

And with that they parted ways.

* * *

Vale Day after incident Dec. 11

(Vale news reporter 1)"It's the morning after tragic disappearance of 4 Patch orphans, the search continues but the trail runs cold after one the orphans by the of Ruby Rose is presumed to have died at. No body has been found only her left arm remained at the scene, but what detectives say by the amount of blood at the it's reasonable to say she died from blood loss and the cold temperature. Without medical aid her death would be assured. It would have taken her hours to die."

(Vale new reporter 2)"That's a horrible way to go. Does she have any family that we know of?

(Vale new reporter 1)"Why yes she does, a half-sister by the name of Yang. She must be having hard time dealing with this."

(Yang)"Mom can you please turn the TV off." Yang asked clearly uncomfortable with the current topic.

(Raven)"Okay Yang."

As Raven went to go turn off the TV she noticed the tears falling from Yang's eyes.

(Raven)"Yang I know this is hard for you, but Ruby wouldn't want you to continue to beat yourself up over this. You need to move on eventually."

(Yang)"I should have been there but I wasn't and she payed the price. She must have been wondering where were we when she needed us and we failed her. You heard them they said it would it would take hours to die, all alone."

Yang then broke down crying her heart out. She felt as if a part of her was torn away.

(Raven)"They also said that it was most likely a grim attack. If you don't want this to happen to anyone else or to help prevent this from happening again, I suggest you become a huntress."

(Yang)"Can you help train me to become a huntress?"

Yang asked uncertain.

(Raven)"I can but it won't be easy and there is no backing out once you start. Do you accept?"

(Yang)"I accept, I owe Ruby that much at least."

(Yang)'Even though I never once met her in person.'

Yang thought mournfully.

(Raven)"Good your training starts now."

And with that Yang's training to become a huntress become a huntress began.

 **AN.**

 **Well this the end of chapter 1.**

 **The age of the members of Ruby's little group currently are as follows.**

 **Ren-11**

 **Cinder-9**

 **Velvet-8 (six months older than Ruby)**

 **Ruby-8**

 **I would like to thank Darkorian for his help in motivating me to continue writing this. Without his help it might have taken me a lot longer to finish the first chapter.**

 **If anyone has any questions about the story you can leave it in a review or PM me about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel or Mass Effect. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics. And Mass Effect belongs to EA.

* * *

{ **Chapter 2 start** }

Pepper's House Dec. 11. 6pm

Velvet awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

(Pepper)"Oh your awake now."

(Velvet)"Who are you!?"

Velvet asked startled.

(Pepper)"I'm Pepper Potts your adoptive mother."

(Velvet)"Mother?"

(Pepper)"Yes I take it that you know what this means."

(Velvet)"No I don't understand. What do you mean by mom?"

(Pepper)'She can't be serious.'

(Pepper)"That by legal means I adopted you into my family."

Velvet soon had tears in her eyes.

(Velvet)"So mom?"

(Pepper)"Yes Velvet."

(Velvet)"What are we going to do today?"

Pepper gained a thoughtful look on her face.

(Pepper)'I guess I could take her to visit Clint and Wanda.'

(Pepper)"Were going to be visiting some friends of mine, just need to call first."

With that Pepper step out of Velvet's room to make the call. After a few minutes Pepper came back into the room.

(Pepper)"Okay they're not going to be there for a bit but in the meantime let's get you into some new cloths."

(Velvet)"Okay."

Velvet replied timidly.

(Pepper)'Good thing I went out to go shopping last night. I'm going to have to work on getting her confidence up.'

After a couple minutes of looking through different outfits they eventually found one they both agreed on.

Velvet was now a pair of khaki pants and a dark brown t-shirt.

(Pepper)"There we finally found something you like."

(Pepper)"Velvet go ahead and get ready to go, were going to be leaving as soon my friend calls me back."

It was only a short amount of time till Clint called back giving the okay for them to come over.

* * *

Clint and Wanda's house Dec. 11 7pm

It was only a short uneventful drive later until they arrived at Clint's house.

(Velvet)" So mom your friends what they like?"

(Pepper)"Their good people even though Clint can be a bit reckless at times but Wanda usually keeps him in line."

(Pepper)"They have kid close to your age so you shouldn't be alone while we are there."

(Velvet)"What's their name? Are they going to be mean?"

(Pepper)"First his name is Thomas, second no his mother wouldn't allow him to."

As they approached the house they noticed Clint was already outside to greet them.

(Clint)"Hey Pepper I didn't know you were bring a kid with how the heck and when did this happen?"

(Pepper)"Long story short I adopted her yesterday."

(Clint)"Well anyways come inside you 2. Thomas is going to be glad to have someone his keep him company, till Wanda and Ruby get back at least."

This catches Pepper by surprise.

(Pepper)"Clint I didn't you and Wanda had another kid. When do I get to meet her?"

(Clint)"I don't know. Wanda went shopping with Ruby so who knows when they'll be back."

When they entered the living room Thomas was sitting on the couch watching a random movie.

(Thomas)'Okay I know that's Pepper but who is that girl next to her?'

It was Clint idea that they should introduce them to each other because of how shy Velvet is.

(Clint)"Thomas I would like you to meet Velvet."

(Pepper)"Velvet say hello to Thomas."

(Velvet)"Oh right hi Thomas."

(Thomas)"Velvet huh well that's a cute name at least."

A blush soon spread across Velvet's face.

(Velvet)"Do you really think so?"

(Thomas)"Why wouldn't I? Hey Velvet are you feeling okay?"

(Velvet)"Yes I'm fine no need to worry."

(Thomas)"Okay you just had me worried there."

Pepper and Clint just looked at the scene in front of them. Understanding what the 2 kids currently could not.

(Pepper)"Velvet and Thomas, me and Clint are going to step out for a few minutes to discuss a few things. Hope you don't mind.

With that both Clint and Pepper went into the backyard to talk.

(Clint)"Were you expecting this?"

(Pepper)"To be honest no, but you have to admit they look cute together."

(Clint)"Somewhat, thankfully they are still too young to fully understand."

(Pepper)"With that I agree with you. But for how long will that last?"

(Clint)"Hopefully long enough to prepare them for the inevitable."

Back in the living room Velvet and Thomas were having a conversation of their own.

(Thomas)"So Velvet what do you usually do for fun?"

(Velvet)"Not much I usually either tinker with circuit boards or read some book's."

(Thomas)'Okay tech geek. I can work with books at least."

(Thomas)"What genre of books?"

(Velvet)"Mainly science-fiction and non-fiction."

(Velvet)"Okay what about you?"

(Thomas)"What about me?"

Velvet gained a sheepish look on her face.

(Velvet)"What do you like to do for fun."

(Thomas)"Usually I just play video games, I'm not much for books but I do read at times."

(Velvet)"What kind of video games?"

(Thomas)"Most action games."

It was it this point Velvet began to grow tired.

(Velvet)"Hey Thomas."

(Thomas)"Yes what is it Velvet."

(Velvet)"I'm starting get a bit sleepy"

(Thomas)"Okay if you start to fall asleep you can rest your head on my shoulder."

Velvet soon did fall asleep her head resting on Thomas's left shoulder. Not long after Pepper and Clint came back inside.

(Clint)"What do have here?"

(Pepper)"An adorable scene."

(Clint)"I was going to say blackmail."

Pepper leveled a glare at Clint.

(Pepper)"No blackmail Clint."

(Clint)"Why not?"

(Pepper)"Because it involves my daughter!"

(Clint)"Fine have to your way."

(Pepper)"Anyways shouldn't Wanda and Ruby be back by now it's getting rather late."

Clint began to get a bit nervous.

(Clint)"Your right they should have been here a while ago, they left a few hours ago."

(Pepper)"Do you think something could have happened?"

(Clint)"I hope not."

(Pepper)"Clint are you okay?"

(Clint)"Yeah I'm okay it's just I have a bad feeling about this."

It wasn't long before they were contacted by Charles Xavier { **aka Professor X** }.

(Clint)"Charles what is it?"

(Charles)"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news. But as of a short while ago we moved your wife into our infirmary."

(Clint)"What happened? Are her and Ruby okay?"

(Charles)"Your wife is recovering well, she refused to tell me anything without you here."

(Clint)"What about Ruby is she okay?"

(Charles)"She's better physically, but is almost a complete wreck mentally."

(Clint)'Dear god.'

(Clint)"Okay I'm on my way."

(Pepper)"Clint I'll drive. Thomas can you wake up Velvet for me."

(Thomas)"Yeah I will just give me a sec."

(Clint)"Okay I'll be waiting outside."

It was only a short while before they were all ready to go, mainly due to it taking longer than expected to wake up Velvet who turns out is a very sound sleeper.

* * *

Xavier Institute Dec. 11 8:30pm

As Clint, Pepper, Velvet and Thomas neared the infirmary they were stopped by Hank McCoy { **aka Beast** }.

(Hank)"Clint before you go in there you should prepare yourself mentally for the worst."

(Clint)"Why how bad is it?"

(Hank)"Well when we brought them here Ruby still had blood covering her left arm { **the metal arm** }. We managed to get all the blood off but it seems that whatever happened is still effecting her mentally. The only thing we have is what Logan told us what he saw when he was there."

(Pepper)"So what did Logan see?"

Hank took a deep breath before replying.

(Hank)"Dead bodies of Hydra agents scattered across the destroyed landscape, trees torn from the ground."

(Clint)'What could have caused this to happen? It couldn't have been Wanda she's only a telekinetic now. No couldn't have been Ruby but could she have done it? I still don't know what her mutation is.'

(Clint)"Could Ruby have done all that damage to the landscape?"

(Hank)"She could have but we can't be certain of that right now. What we do know is that she's been able to hear peoples thoughts."

(Clint)"Could she be a telekinetic and telepath?"

(Hank)"Charles did ask Jean to check that aspect out. Right now she's in a separate room with Ruby trying to help her calm down, so it may be awhile before we hear anything from her."

(Pepper)"Can we please just go get the full story from Wanda now and stop theorizing."

Everyone just looked at her.

(Hank)"She has a point."

(Clint)"Okay let's go to talk to Wanda before Pepper over here blows another fuse."

(Pepper)"Hey!"

Before they entered the room that Wanda was in Thomas decided to speak up.

(Thomas)"Hey Mr. McCoy do you think me and Velvet can go see Ruby?"

(Hank)"I don't see why not and I'm pretty sure that Pepper and Clint are going to be having an adult conversation with Wanda anyways."

(Clint)"Go ahead and take them over to where Ruby is Hank, well catch up after where done talking with Wanda."

Hank then left to take Thomas and Velvet to the room that Ruby and Jean are in.

(Pepper)"Okay now can we go into the room already!"

(Clint)"Alright just calm down, it's not like to world could end in the next five seconds."

(Pepper)"I hope you did not jinx us right now."

(Clint)"Yeah well let's get this over with already."

And with that they entered the room. Wanda surprisingly was sitting upright in the one of the infirmary's beds. Bandages were covering part of her face, chest and arms.

(Wanda)"Took you long enough Clint."

(Clint)"Yeah sorry about that. You look."

Wanda quickly interrupted Clint.

(Wanda)"I know not in as bad condition as you thought."

(Clint)"Yeah I thought you would be barely able to move."

(Wanda)"If it was for Ruby's mutation awakening I most likely would be."

(Pepper)"So it was Ruby that caused all that damage to the landscape?"

(Wanda)"Sorry but yes it was Ruby that caused that as well of most of the dead Hydra agents. That's most like why she's so traumatized."

(Clint)"Wanda tell us everything from the beginning please."

Clint said with a pleading look in his eyes.

(Wanda)"Okay let's start from when left with Ruby to go get her some new cloths. That seems like a good place to start."

(Clint)"Alright I'm ready."

* * *

Local mall Dec.11 5:30pm

Wanda and Ruby were walking through a mall.

(Wanda)'I know Clint ordered some cloths online that I picked out for Ruby, but I want to spend some time with Ruby without Clint or Thomas. But they are going to arrive tomorrow and she needs some new cloths now.'

(Ruby)"Hey mom what are we doing here?"

(Wanda)"We are here to get you some new cloths since the ones your wearing are way too bland."

(Ruby)"Okay but won't some people freak out because of my arm?"

(Wanda)'She doesn't know out Bucky walking around and no one having a care in the world about his arm. Probably because of everything else that happens seeing a person walking around with an advanced prosthetic limb is not that big of a deal, just something you don't see every day.'

(Wanda)"No I don't think so. It isn't that strange seeing a person with an advanced prosthetic limb, at most people will just stare at for a short while before continuing on their way."

(Ruby)"If you say so."

Turns out Wanda was right throughout most of the shopping trip almost no seemed to care much about Ruby's new arm. Well except for one girl with pink hair and insect like on her back, who Wanda said maybe one of her classmates when she goes to school in a few weeks. She only stayed around to talk to them for a short amount of time before running off to catch up with her friends.

(Ruby)'She didn't freak out over my arm. I think she said it cool.'

(Wanda)"Well she seems nice."

(Ruby)"Yeah she does."

(Wanda)"So Ruby how do you like your new outfit?"

Ruby's new outfit consisted of a dark purple hoodie over a white t-shirt and black cargo pants.

(Ruby)"It's great! Thanks mom."

(Wanda)"Your welcome Ruby."

(Ruby)"Hey mom what time is it?"

(Wanda)"Let me check."

Wanda then checks the time on her watch.

(Wanda)'It's 6:30pm already!'

(Wanda)"It's 6:30pm but we should still have time to go to the park for a while.

(Ruby)"Okay."

* * *

Local park Dec. 11 6:45pm

When they got to the park there was almost no one there, putting Wanda on edge.

(Wanda)'Something isn't right usually there are a lot of people here at this hour no matter what day of the week.'

(Wanda)"Ruby stay close to me something isn't right here."

(Ruby)"Okay mom but what do you mean something isn't right?"

(Wanda)"There's usually more people here at this time of day."

(Ruby)"Where do you think they are?"

(Wanda)"I don't know."

They continued walking for a couple minutes. But this is the point when the Hydra agents choose to spring their trap.

(Wanda)"Ruby get behind me."

(Ruby)"Mom who are those people?"

(Wanda)'Hydra so they're here.'

(Wanda)"Ruby I want you to run and find somewhere safe to hide."

(Ruby)"But mom what's going to happen to you?"

Wanda looked into Ruby's pleading eyes.

(Wanda)"I'll be fine I just have to deal with these people. Now run we no time to argue."

And with that Ruby ran behind some bushes. The Hydra agents soon closed the distance and began the fight by firing their weapons at Wanda for her part was able to was to hold them off by launching them back with telekinetic pulses. That was until a stun grenade went off knocking Wanda out. But Ruby did not know this and thought that Wanda had been fatally wounded.

(Ruby)'No mom.'

After thought Ruby ran over to where Wanda was laying on the ground.

(Ruby)"Mom get up please get up."

(Ruby)'No she can't be dead; she just can't be dead.'

(Random Hydra agent)"The witch is dead we killed"

This served to sever the final string keeping the rational part of Ruby's mind together.

With a scream filled with sorrow Ruby unleashed a telekinetic shockwave. That tore through the landscape tearing trees and bodies flying, only the epicenter was left unharmed.

But a small group of 4 Hydra agents survived the shockwave.

(Random Hydra agent)"You brat I'm going to kill you for this!"

Ruby acting on instinct alone throw a punch at the Hydra agent close to her with her left arm. Her fist tore straight through the Hydra agents unarmored torso. Leaving a hole going through his aorta and spine.

Has Ruby pulled her arm back realization stuck her as she stared the at the blood covering her left arm. The blood staining the silver colored metal red.

(Ruby)'I killed him. I killed them. I did this.'

Ruby was so much in shock at what she just did that she didn't notice a man on a motorcycle arrive on the scene. This man was Logan Howlett { **aka Wolverine** }.

(Logan)"What do we have here."

(Random Hydra agent)"Nothing you need to concern yourself with sir."

(Logan)"It looks to me like you guys were getting ready to kill the girl and her mom. How about I return the favor them."

With that Logan lunged at the one closest to him with his claws out stabbing the next one through the heart. The last one fired several rounds at Logan but none seemed to even phase Logan as he sprinted to the last Hydra agent. Logan's first strike cut the rifle to pieces the next severed his head.

Logan turned back to Ruby who passed out from shock during the fight. Figuring it would be best to let the kid sleep. Logan decided it would be best to try and wake the girl's mother up.

It only took a short while for him to wake her up.

(Wanda)"Happened?"

(Logan)"I don't know you tell me?"

(Wanda)"Oh no Ruby!"

(Logan)"Don't worry she just passed out from shock."

(Wanda)"But why would she be in shock?"

(Logan)"I think you should take a look at that guy and then Ruby's arm. You may have your answer then.

Logan told Wanda as he pointed at the Hydra agent that Ruby killed.

Wanda looked at the corpse that had a hole going through its torso then to Ruby's metallic arm noticing immediately the blood on Ruby's arm.

(Wanda)'Ruby you poor thing why did this have to happen.'

(Logan)"Hey I don't know about you but staying out here isn't the best idea. There may be more of them on the way."

(Wanda)"Would do you suppose we should do?"

(Logan)"Well Charles place isn't that far from here. I say we go there."

* * *

Xavier Institute Dec. 11 9:00pm

(Wanda)"That's pretty much what happened."

It took a small amount of time for Pepper and Clint to process what they were just told

(Clint)"Dam it so that why Ruby is a wreck mentally right now."

(Clint)"The only thing positive I can say is that this was most likely Hydra's last offensive that they could pull off. So we shouldn't see them around for a long time."

(Pepper)"How do you know this Clint."

(Clint)"Shield intelligence."

(Pepper)"Okay but I think we should check on Ruby now."

(Clint)"Your right Pepper we should check on Ruby. Wanda do you want to come with us?"

(Wanda)"As much as I would love to I can't Hank would throw a fit if I did. I only have a few broken ribs and minor lacerations. But Hank want me to rest for right now and I'm in no condition to argue with him right now."

(Clint)"Okay."

Clint and Pepper left the room to go check on Ruby.

* * *

Xavier Institute Dec.11 8:55pm

Back in the room that Ruby was in thing's were not going so well.

(Thomas)"Come on Ruby just talk to us please."

(Ruby)"I don't want to."

(Velvet)"Ruby this isn't like you please tell us what happen."

Ruby had tears running down her face at this point.

(Jean)"Kids I think bothered Ruby long would just let her relax for right now."

(Ruby)"I killed them all those people. I'm a monster aren't I."

(Thomas)"No you're not you save mom from those bad guys."

(Ruby)"But I still killed them."

(Thomas)"And they would have killed mom if you didn't.'

(Velvet)"Thomas is right Ruby they would have hurt you if you didn't hurt them first."

(Ruby)"I guess you're right."

(Jean)"Good now I think there are some more people that what want to see you Ruby."

Clint and Pepper step in soon after.

(Clint)"I thought Ruby was in here?"

(Pepper)"Where is Ruby?"

(Thomas)"What are you talking about she's right here?"

(Clint)"Jean where's Ruby I thought you were supposed to be with her?"

(Jean)"She is here you just can't see her."

(Jean)'Okay is she's cloaking herself from them but the question is doing this actively or more passively.'

(Jean)"Ruby they want to see you will let them?"

(Ruby)"I don't want them to see me right now."

(Jean)"Ruby just let them see for a little bit then you can go back to hiding again."

(Ruby)"Okay but only for a little bit."

(Jean)'Okay so it's a bit of both she can turn it off and on. When she wants to be seen and when she doesn't want to be seen interesting.'

Ruby then dropped the cloak allowing Clint and Pepper to see her.

(Ruby)"Hi dad."

(Clint)"Ruby how did you do that?"

(Ruby)"I just didn't want you to see me is it supposed to be hard to do?"

(Jean)"Normally takes weeks of training for a telepath to be able to do something like that and you did so without any effort. So yes it is supposed to be hard to do and you made it look like child's play literally."

(Jean)'If this is how strong she is right now then how much stronger will she be when she's older?'

Pepper decided to change the topic of conversation for now.

(Pepper)"So Jean how are you and Scott?"

At this Jean's mood darkened. She and Pepper quietly stepped outside into the hallway.

(Jean)"We divorced."

(Pepper)"What! How did this happen?"

(Jean)"Last week when I found are daughter from an alternate reality in the park on the ground with several lacerations but at the time I didn't now she was my daughter at the time. I took her here and Hank confirmed it. Scott he said that she was none of our concern and we should just leave he. But when I looked through her mind I saw she had already suffered enough. I just couldn't abandon her like Scott asked. So I filed for divorce since he was so intent on abandoning her."

(Pepper)"So how did that go?"

(Jean)"Not well but luckily Logan and Hank were in the room."

At this Jean paused.

(Pepper)"Jean what happened?"

(Jean)"Scott shot a beam at us Logan managed deflect the shot with his claws but the redirected beam incinerated Scott's skull. He dead Pepper he killed himself."

Pepper decided change the focus off of Scott and onto the girl Jean mentioned.

(Pepper)"So what's the girls name?"

At this Jean's mood visually brightened.

(Jean)"Oh her name is Rachel, she's such a good kid even after all the things she's been through."

(Pepper)"That's good to know, do you think we can have her meet the other kids at some point it may do her some good to socialize with some kids around her age."

(Jean)"You may be right about that well see about it."

(Pepper)"Well let's go back inside the room I still want to talk with Ruby."

(Jean)"Yeah let's just hope she didn't cloak herself again."

(Pepper)"At least you can still see her!"

(Jean)"Fair point."

* * *

Outside of Xavier Institute Dec. 11 9:30pm

The ground was littered with Hydra agents all with a single round through the head.

A lone robotic figure stood on the rooftops.

(Legion)"Commander Shepard all hostiles have been eliminated."

(Shepard)"Good job Legion go ahead and get rid of the bodies we don't want to cause any headaches for Shield to deal with."

(Shepard)"Understood Commander."

* * *

 **AN.**

 **I didn't expect to have this chapter done so soon but here it is.**

 **Next chapter there may be a short time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost

**Warning things get Dark in this chapter.**

 **And before I forget telepathic communication will be in italics for future reference.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel or Mass Effect. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics. And Mass Effect belongs to EA.

* * *

{ **Chapter 3 Start** }

Xavier Institute Dec. 16 3:30pm

The school day was over and Ruby was already heading home.

No one notices her leave and that's the way she wanted it.

Well except for one Megan Gwynn { **aka Pixie** } and her a few others namely Velvet, Thomas, Cinder and Rachel.

(Megan)"Hey Ruby do you want go to the park with us."

With Megan was Velvet, Cinder and Thomas.

(Ruby)"Sorry Megan I can't and you know why."

(Megan)"Yeah I know and it sucks that you can't fully control it right now."

(Ruby)"Hey I'm getting better at it. Ms. Grey said I should be able to control it for the most part by next month at the I'm going."

(Megan)"And it still sucks that we can't hang out more."

(Ruby)"If you want to hang out Thomas can show you the way to the house."

Everyone other than Ruby turned to look at Thomas.

(Thomas)"Okay I will after were done at the park."

(Velvet)"But won't you be by yourself for quite a while."

(Ruby)"I'll be fine Rachel said she would meet me there after she finishes helping Ms. Grey with somethings.

(Velvet)"Okay Ruby but it's not okay for someone to be as lonely as you are at times."

(Ruby)"I know and I would be more lonely if it wasn't for you guys."

(Cinder)"Please do not put that image in our minds Ruby no one should have to suffer like that."

(Ruby)"Yeah but I have to for now."

(Thomas)"Ruby just know that we care about you and that you're not alone in this ordeal."

(Megan)"Bye Ruby see you soon."

And with that the left went to the park.

(Ruby)'I don't need to be more of a burden to them than I already am.'

In reality was very much alone. You see she doesn't have much control over her telepathy more so the unique aspect of passively cloaking herself from others to the point where only a small amount off people can see her most being other mutants.

She was told by Jean Grey that given enough time and effort she can learn to control it to the point she can actively control who can and can't see her. So far Ruby has been progressing well in both her aspects of her power telepathic and telekinetic.

(Ruby)'Ms. Grey said by mid-January in a way I should be able to turn it off and on.'

(Ruby)'I should head home now.'

* * *

Barton Residence Dec. 16 4:30pm

It didn't take Ruby too long to get home. Once inside she headed to her room it's not like she was in trouble it more of just feeling more comfortable than anything.

(Ruby)'Mom and Dad said they would be doing something most of the day. So I guess I'll just wait here till Rachel gets here.'

(Wanda)"Ruby I'm home. Ruby where are you?"

(Ruby)"In my room."

Wanda then enters Ruby's room.

(Ruby)"Why are you here shouldn't you be with dad?"

(Wanda)"I was but he said that he could take care of it himself and that you he didn't feel right leaving you by yourself."

(Ruby)"You didn't need to, you know Rachel would be coming here today.

(Wanda)'Ruby why must you keep thinking that you're a burden we are so concerned for you.'

(Wanda)"Ruby we care about you and I know Rachel is going to be coming over. But you remember yesterday it took Charles using Cerebro to find you. Do you know worried we were; we can't handle losing you again."

(Ruby)"I know which why I'm trying harder than before to gain some semblance of control over it!"

After finishing that sentence Ruby ran out of the room tears falling from her eyes.

(Wanda)"Ruby!"

(Wanda)'Dam it I should have remembered that still a rather sore subject with her. Now I can only hope she bumps into Rachel and Jean on her way out.'

* * *

Down the road from the Barton residence Dec. 16 4:45pm  
Ruby was currently running away from home.

(Ruby)'Even after all the training I've done I'm still a burden on them.'

After finishing that thought Ruby ran into some people she didn't expect.

(Rachel)"Ruby where going I thought we supposed to meet at your place?"

(Ruby)"I don't want to talk about it."

(Jean)"Let me guess your mom brought up the events from yesterday up."

Ruby only nodded her head in response to Jeans question.

(Jean)'Wanda why did you have to bring that up. It was hard enough for Ruby to deal with once, it's not good bring up the past to the one who was at the receiving end of everything that happened that day.'

(Jean)"Okay Ruby were going to take you back home if that's okay with you."

(Ruby)"Yeah that's probably for the best right now."

(Rachel)"Ruby well help you get through this."

(Ruby)"Thank you Rachel and Ms. Grey."

Unknown to most was that Rachel and Jean where Ruby's main support in her ordeal. Most of her close friends knew. And Wanda and Clint only knew part of it.

* * *

Barton Residence Dec. 16 4:55pm

After returning home Ruby went straight to her room of own accord with Rachel in tow.

While Jean stayed with Wanda in the living room.

(Jean)"Wanda we need to talk."

(Wanda)"What about?"

(Jean)"About Ruby's training and about what happened yesterday."

(Wanda)"What about it?"

(Jean)"Her training is progressing well why did you have to bring up what happened yesterday to her?"

(Wanda)"What do mean by that?"

(Jean)"That you don't know what it's like to be a telepath and all the hard ships that come with it."

(Wanda)"I'm trying but it isn't easy for me right now there's almost nothing I can do!"

(Jean)"Which is exactly why I came here."

(Wanda)"So what is it?"

(Jean)"I wanted to ask if Ruby can stay with me and Rachel till she gets better control of ability's. Which by the rate her training is going to be somewhere around next January."

(Wanda)"What you can't be serious."

(Jean)"I am Wanda both me and Rachel are both telepaths and we have been helping Ruby since the beginning of her ordeal. This will just put us in a better position to help her."

(Wanda)"Okay you win. It's just I wish there was more I could do to help."

(Jean)"You have already been doing a lot to help her but right now she needs some time and space to gain control over her powers. Being in an emotionally chaotic environment just places a lot of strain on her that was one of the root causes of what happened yesterday."

(Wanda)"So instead of helping we made things a bit worse for her."

(Jean)"Being a telepath myself I can relate to what she must have experienced."

(Wanda)"So do you think she experienced?"

(Jean)"Fear, fear that was only heightened by everyone else being in such a panic. So in a way you may be trying to help but in the end only made things harder for her."

(Wanda)"I just hope Clint takes this well. It will be only till she gains control of her abilities right?"

(Jean)"Yes but if she were to stay with us till she gains full control it would be a few years. This is just temporary it's just till she can turn it off and on to an extent that she doesn't have to worry if a person can or can't see her."

(Wanda)"I'm prepared to do what is best for her even if Clint doesn't fully agree with it."

(Jean)"Good it will do her a great deal of good if she's away from this emotionally chaotic environment for some time. It will give some stability that she would be able to get here."

(Wanda)"I just hope your right."

(Jean)"Well Rachel already acts like an older sister to Ruby so I think it should work out well with the 2 of them.

(Wanda)"Speaking of those 2. I wonder what they're doing right now."

In Ruby's room same time.

(Ruby)"Oh man what should I pack and what can I leave? Dam it this is so confusing."

(Rachel)"Ruby slow down for a second there's no need to rush."

(Ruby)"I guess your right there's no need to rush. It's just spending more time with you is going to be great."

(Rachel)"Yeah same here little sis let's just hope your dad doesn't lose it."

(Ruby)"I don't think he will. He's usually a bit more supportive than mom is at times so yeah I don't think he will make a big deal over this if he does mom would just give him one of those glares that shut him up."

(Rachel)"Okay here let me help you pack."

By the time they finished packing Clint had already returned home as well as Ruby's friends and Thomas.

(Megan)"Ruby where are you?"

(Ruby)"In my room."

(Megan)"Okay I wanted to talk with you about a few things."

With that Megan rushed off to Ruby's room leaving Clint and the rest of Ruby's friends with Wanda and Jean.

(Jean)"You want to tell him Wanda or should I?"

(Wanda)"I'll tell it will be easier that. Clint."

(Clint)"Yes Wanda?"

Wanda takes a deep breath before replying.

(Wanda)"Clint me and Jean have come to the decision that it would be in Ruby's best interests if she were to live with Jean for an extended amount of time, so she could better learn to control her ability's."

(Clint)"Why can't she do that here?"

(Wanda)"No Clint to were not telepaths the environment her is too chaotic for her here as well."

(Clint)"Jean at least let us be there for her when Christmas comes around."

(Jean)"Okay but I can't say the same for New years since that would be a bit too chaotic for her."

(Clint)"I guess understand a bit anyways."

(Clint)'I can still give her that Christmas gift still."

Ruby and Rachel walk out of room with unusually quite Megan.

(Ruby)"Megan I if you need someone to talk to you know you can talk to me if you want."

(Megan)"Thanks Ruby that means a lot to me."

The rest of the day was uneventful except for a tearful goodbye from Wanda as Ruby went to go live with Jean and Rachel for a few months.

* * *

Route to school Dec. 19 7:20am

Ruby was walking to school. Yesterday went pretty well by her standards.

She walked by an alley when she heard sobbing.

(Ruby)'Should check it out to see if there is anything I can do to help the chances of them being able to see me is pretty low.'

When Ruby saw who it was she was speechless.

(Ruby)"Oh my god Megan what happened to you."

(Megan)"Don't hurt me!"

(Ruby)"Megan it's me Ruby I won't hurt you."

(Megan)"Stay away from me!"

Ruby began to examine Megan to the best of her ability.

(Ruby)'Both her wings appear to be broken as well as her right leg. She also has a very that's probably why she's delusional.'

(Ruby)'Guess I'll just have to speak to her mentally then, maybe that will produce better results than speaking her normally.'

(Ruby) _"Megan it's me Ruby I want to help you if you will let me."_

(Megan)"Ruby?"

(Ruby) _"Yes I'm here Megan."_

(Megan)"Ruby don't let them hurt me again."

(Ruby) _"I won't but I think I should get you to Ms. Grey as soon possible."_

(Megan)"Miss Grey yes Miss Grey is safe I should safe there."

But before they could 2 thugs entered the alley.

(Thug1)"Look the bug girl is trying to leave let's break her other leg."

(Thug2)"I don't know something doesn't feel right."

(Megan)"Ruby it's them."

(Ruby)'So these are the people that hurt Megan. Scum like this shouldn't be allowed to room free.'

(Thug1)"Let's get this over with."

(Ruby)'As if I let them. I'm going to put some of those lessons from Ms. Grey to good use.'

Ruby then began to levitate some lids from some nearby trashcans in the alley Ruby then lunched the lids at the thugs. Decapitating the first and bisecting the next.

(Megan)"Ruby you killed them."

(Ruby) _"I killed them because they were going to hurt you I'm going to let them or anyone else hurt you if I can help it."_

(Ruby) _"Anyways let's get you to Miss Grey now, don't worry I'll make sure no sees us on our way there that's something I'm great at doing."_

(Megan)"Alright let go already"

W ith that both Ruby and Megan left the alley. Ruby cloaking them from any prying eyes.

Grey Residence Dec. 19 7:45pm

Jean was enjoying her day off when there was a knock on the front door.

(Jean)'Better go see who it is.'

Jean opened the front door to find Ruby supporting an injured Megan with her left arm.

(Jean)"Ruby what happened?"

(Ruby)"I found Megan in an alley like this, then 2 thugs entered the threatening to break her other leg. I made sure those thugs wouldn't hurt her ever again."

(Jean)"Alright Ruby lay Megan down on the couch on her stomach we don't want to hurt her wings any more than they already are."

(Ruby)"Okay."

Ruby then proceeded to lay Megan down on the couch in the living room.

(Jean)"I'm going to call Hank and get some meds for Megan's fever."

(Ruby)"Okay I'll wait here with Megan. But now that you mentioned it could her fever cause her to be delusional as well?"

(Jean)"Maybe Ruby that is a possibility."

(Jean)'Ruby doesn't too good right now like she could pass out at any moment.'

(Jean)"Ruby are you sure you're okay you look like your about ready to pass out."

(Ruby)"I'm fine just a little tired for using my abilities so much in one go."

(Jean)"Alright but take it easy for now I don't want you burning yourself out."

With that Jean stepped into the hallway to call Hank.

(Jean)'Come on pick up already!'

(Hank)"What is it Jean?"

(Jean)"One of the students got attacked I need you to come over to my place to help patch her up."

(Hank)"By any chance would the student happen to be Megan Gwynn."

(Jean)"It's her but why do you ask for her in specific?"

(Hank)"Her foster parents were found dead in their apartment."

(Jean)"That's horrible but right now we need to focus on helping Megan."

(Hank)"I'll be there as soon as I can but in the meantime can you describe her injury's to me so I can get a better idea of what I may be dealing with."

(Jean)"Well both her wings are broken and her right leg. She's also has a fever and was delusional from what Ruby told me."

(Hank)"Okay broken wings and limb. But the last thing you mentioned a fever and her being delusional I can only assume she was poisoned which means this just became time sensitive, but seeing as it hasn't killed her yet we still have some time."

(Jean)"Alright I'm going to check on them now."

Jean then heard a someone fall in the living room. Jean rushed to the living room to find Ruby on the ground bleeding from her nose with a fever.

(Jean)"Hank you still there?"

(Hank)"Yes Jean I'm currently on my way to your place what is it does Megan have any new symptoms I should now of?"

(Jean)"No it's Ruby she passed out with a nose bleed and has a fever. Her heart rate is also much faster than normal."

(Hank)"So a nose bleed, a fever and an accelerated heart rate. Could be an infection but that would take some time, was she not feel well earlier today?"

(Jean)"Yeah but she wrote it off as just a cold."

(Hank)"Okay I'm almost there."

(Jean)"Okay I'm going to put some icepacks on their heads for now."

(Hank)"Alright you go do that."

It was only a couple minutes till Hank arrived. By then Megan had waked up.

(Hank)"Okay where I they?"

(Jean)"Megan is on the couch and her fever has gotten a bit better and isn't delusional any more. But Ruby's condition has taken a nose dive. She's in the guest room right now."

(Hank)"Any new symptoms?"

(Jean)"Yeah yes she start breathing heavily, her eyes are a bit irritated, and very sensitive to touch to the point where she screamed out in when I tried to put the icepack her head."

(Hank)"I can take of Megan right now but were going to have to take Ruby to the institute's infirmary for treatment. Jean I will give Ruby some painkillers but that's all I can do for right now till put Megan's leg in splint then we can go to the institute get Ruby treated for whatever illness she has currently."

It only took Hank a few minutes to put Megan's right leg in a splint and for them to be on their way to the institute.

* * *

Xavier Institute Dec. 19 5:10pm

(Megan)"Mr. McCoy is Ruby going to be okay?"

(Hank)"I don't know. We done what we can for now. Her fever is gone, the infection is under control and her breathing and heart rate have gotten better. But right now she's in a coma there's no telling when she will wake up. Charles said he would be down soon to try and reach her telepathically."

After finishing that sentence Charles enters the room with Wanda running in soon after.

(Wanda)"Hank is Ruby going to be okay!?"

(Charles)"Wanda calm down now's not the time to panic."

Wanda then takes a deep breath.

(Wanda)"I know it's just I'm so worried for her."

(Charles)"So Hank what do you think it is that is keeping Ruby from waking up?"

(Hank)"From what I was told by Jean it appears that she overused her abilities."

(Charles)"Or that her abilities are getting stronger, I'm more willing to say that what it is."

(Charles)"Wanda I am going to try to reach Ruby telepathically."

Charles then approached Ruby and try's reach Ruby.

* * *

Ruby's nightmare Dec. 19

(Charles)'So this what's going on in Ruby's mind. Poor thing must be scared have to death.'

(Charles)"Ruby this Charles if you can hear me tell where you are so I can help."

(Ruby)"I'm right behind you ser."

Charles turned around to face Ruby but the sight he saw would haunt him for years.

Ruby was indeed behind him but it was her appearance that shocked him. Instead of her somewhat cheerful attitude was a depressed demeanor as if she had given up on life.

But what truly shocked him was how she looked now. Only the right eye was visible the once bright sky blue was now a dull sea blue, other half of her face was covered in blood. Her left arm was not their only a tattered sleeve in its place. The rest of her cloths were covered in blood and small cuts.

(Charles)'How in the heck is this happening in the mind of a child?'

(Charles)"Ruby what happened to you?"

(Ruby)"Nothing this is how I always felt and been. You be surprised how many people look only skin deep and don't try to understand the other person at all. I say the only 2 people that fully understand me is Rachel and Miss Grey."

(Charles)"But Ruby you need to wake up everyone is worried about you. Megan, Rachel, Jean, Wanda and Thomas they are all worried about you have to wake up for their sake if not your own."

At this point Ruby began to shake violently.

(Ruby)"You know nothing this is none of your concern get out!"

(Charles)"But Ruby we are just trying to help you!"

Ruby just laughed in response.

(Ruby)"Who's this we you're talking about all see here is you. Now get out!"

With that Charles was forcefully thrown out of Ruby's mind.

* * *

Infirmary Same time

Charles was almost thrown across the room if it wasn't for Hank.

(Charles)"Hank go get me Jean and Rachel this is worse than I original thought. They may be the only ones who can help her right now."

(Hank)"I will Charles but first tell me what happened."

(Wanda)"Yes tell us."

(Charles)"Okay I will but you may not want to here it."

(Wanda)"I'm sure I can handle it."

Needless to say Wanda didn't handle it that well.

(Wanda)"How could I not notice."

(Wanda)'Jean was right taking care of a child that is a telepath is a whole different story than a normal child. I know what I have to do now.'

Hank soon reentered the room with Jean and Rachel.

(Jean)"So she finally reached her breaking point."

(Charles)"It would seem so. Is there anything you can do?"

(Jean)"Yeah talk to her. I was with her since the beginning so I know what she's dealing with."

(Wanda)"Jean remember that idea you suggested to me. I think it would be best for Ruby if we went through with it."

(Jean)"Are you sure Wanda once we go through with that there's no going back after that what's done is done no way of undoing it."

(Wanda)"I'm sure and I can still be Ruby's aunt regardless."

(Jean)"Okay but first I have to Ruby. Rachel you stay out here and help Ruby if she wakes up before I do."

(Rachel)"Okay mom."

(Jean)"Well here goes nothing."

W ith that Jean enters Ruby's mind.

* * *

Ruby's Nightmare Dec. 19

(Jean)"Ruby we need to talk."

(Ruby)"Talk about what there's nothing to talk about."

(Jean)"Ruby you need to wake up I here for you if you need me remember."

(Ruby)"Stop your making my head hurt."

Jean then move closer to Ruby and begins to wrap her arms around her.

(Jean)"Ruby we all care about you we want you to come back to us please."

(Ruby)"Your lying I'm a monster I killed people and I only have one arm that isn't metal. No can love I'm all alone hardly anyone can see me, I should just stay asleep and never wake up that way I would never be a burden to anyone ever again!"

(Jean)"But you would also hurt the one's that care about you and that look to you for support."

(Ruby)"Name 3 people that need me!"

(Jean)"Rachel, Megan and Me. Ruby come back to us please we need you."

At this point both were in tears.

(Ruby)"Do *hiccup* really mean that?"

(Jean)"Yes Ruby I do your important to us. It would be impossible to imagine the world without you."

(Ruby)"Can we wake up now?"

(Jean)"Yes we can now that your back."

With that they both woke up.

Xavier institute Same time

(Megan)"Hey guys Ruby's waking up."

(Ruby)"Megan not so load it's too early in the mourning."

(Megan)"Rachel does she normally do this in her sleep?"

(Rachel)"From what I seen at times yes but the name usually varies."

(Ruby)"My head hurt's like hell."

(Megan)"Ruby your awake."

Megan then proceeds to hug Ruby.

(Ruby)"Megan how's your wings?"

(Megan)"Their a bit sore right now but Mr. McCoy said they should be good as new in a few weeks and my leg may be about a month."

(Ruby)"I'm glad you're okay for the most part."

(Jean)"Ruby don't forget what we talked about."

(Ruby)"I won't."

(Jean)"Alright Wanda and me have something we have to tell you girls."

(Megan)"What is it."

(Wanda)"Well first off Megan you're going to be living with me for now I decided to adopt you Megan. Next Ruby I'm giving custody over you to Jean is going to be your mom now. I'll can still be your aunt if you want."

(Ruby)"You will always be my mom you to Miss Grey."

(Wanda)"Thank you Ruby that means a lot to me."

(Jean)"Me as well Ruby."

(Megan)"So Ms. Barton guess you're going to be my first actual mom."

(Wanda)"I'll do my best Megan."

Cinder enters the room with Susan Storm.

(Cinder)"Hey we just we just got done being informed what happened. Ruby why didn't you let us know you were that depressed?"

(Susan)"Cinder what did we talk about yesterday."

(Cinder)"That some things are too personal to talk."

(Susan)"Do we need to talk about this again Cinder?"

(Cinder)"No Mom!"

(Susan)"Good."

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Next chapter we see how Mass Effect ties into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Effect and Academe

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel or Mass Effect or DMC. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics. And Mass Effect belongs to EA. And DMC belongs to Capcom.

* * *

{ **Chapter 4** }

Sol Relay, Citadel

The battle with the Reapers was coming to a close the choice on how it ends currently rests on Shepard's shoulders.

(Jane)'All these choices are complete shit. There either fuck the universe one way or destroy everything.'

(Reaper AI)"If you find these options lacking there is one last option but it would require leaving everything behind."

(Jane)"A new option I'm listening."

(Reaper AI)"You, your crew and a few other's would leave your home reality in exchange the Reaper's will be reduced to nothing more than space wrecks."

(Jane)"That sounds like the best option right now. Will the Normandy come with us?"

(Reaper AI)"Yes it would as would the Geth but be warned some of your enemies may follow."

(Jane)"Still I'm taking it I can deal with the rest later on. Just tell me what I need to do."

(Reaper AI)"Just stand still."

(Jane)"What do you mean stand still."

The AI didn't respond as everything was set in motion and Shepard vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Normandy Jan. 10

(Jane)'Still hard to believe all that happened. Well I have my friends and my crew that's what matters right now.'

(Joker)"Hey Shepard Mr. Fury wants to talk to you in the comm. room."

(Jane)"A course he wants to talk to me now."

Shepard made her way to the comm. room.

(Jane)"So why did you want to talk to me about this Nick."

(Nick)"I have found some interesting Kids that I want you to take under your wing when there old enough."

(Jane)"So you're asking me to form a team with them when there old enough and be their mentor of sorts doesn't sound that bad."

(Nick)"Yeah compared to the shit we both been through this will be almost a welcome break."

(Jane)"I agree with that. It's something to look forward to at least. Harbinger is still out there somewhere."

(Nick)"Yeah that Reaper thing is bad news can't believe those counsel guys from where you're from did next to nothing about them till it was almost too late. We aren't going to make the same mistake. Did you have any family to speak of?"

(Jane)"No they all died on Mindoir by the hands of slavers. Then my entire squad died in Akuze. So no I don't have any to speak of."

(Nick)"So you don't count Buck. I heard you to are in a pretty intimate relationship."

This made Shepard blush.

(Jane)"Who told you that!"

(Nick)"I have my ways. But is it true."

Shepard takes a deep breath.

(Jane)"Yes it's true. Don't tell anyone right were trying to keep it a secret for now at least."

(Nick)'Now I know why Bucky asked me to be his best man Steve couldn't keep something like this a secret for long.'

(Nick)"You have my word."

(Nick)"There is one that I would like you to mentor earlier than the rest, her name is Velvet Potts."

(Jane)"The technopath? I can see why since I would better be able to teach her one on one the use of more advanced weapons and gear. I even have a spare Logic Arrest { **The best Omnitool you can get in mass effect** } set aside for her as well some other gear to go with it."

(Nick)"Good because Ms. Potts has been wanting you to start mentoring her after your friend Legion saved the Xavier Institute from those Hydra agents last month. Something along the lines of you being a great role model for the younger generation."

(Jane)"I won't deny that. The sooner I start mentoring her the better the grasp she will have on the tech that we have. Speaking of which how have the Combat Hardsuit's been treating your agents?"

(Nick)"I won't lie they've been a real help. The death rate for field agent have dropped drastically overall the chance's that our operative will survive has increased."

(Jane)"That's good to hear. Should give use an edge when dealing with thing's outside of the norm."

(Nick)"Yeah it's giving the research branch a lot to work with."

(Jane)"It's a good thing it's in your hands rather than Hydra."

(Jane)"Anyways I have to go meet up with Buck soon."

(Nick)"Well I wish you luck. You need it if he's going through with that."

( Jane)'Wonder what he meant by that? I'll just have to find out.'

* * *

Grey Residence one year after Ruby's incident in the Xavier institute Jan. 12 8:00am

(Ruby)"Come on Molly you have to wake up now."

(Molly)"Too tired."

(Ruby)"Molly get out of bed or I will put you in my nightmare dream for a week."

(Ruby)'I wouldn't put any of my family members or friends through that but it works to get Molly out of bed every time.'

(Molly)"I'm up!"

(Ruby)"Good now mom wants us down stairs to talk about something."

Molly Hayes was adopted by Jean Grey near the end of last December. Both Her and Ruby { **Well Ruby doesn't have a surname at this time** } had they're surname change Grey. Since they thought it would be more comfortable having the same last name as their mom and older sister. Which makes sense in a way.

(Molly)"Big sis where's my hat?"

(Ruby)"On your dresser where you left it."

(Molly)"Oh found it!"

Molly was only 3 years younger than Ruby and 5 years younger than Rachel. But was very close to both of them.

After finishing getting ready they both went down went down stairs. Ruby grabbing her sword on her way down stairs { **A Scottish Claymore that was a Christmas gift from Clint made out of an alloy of adamantium alloy** }.

Ruby's sword enchanted by Doctor Strange { **He owed Jean some favors** } so only Ruby and her family can use it, as well some other enchantments that Strange thought was necessary to put on the sword such as giving it the ability to hurt magical creatures like Frost giants from Asgard, the ability to repair itself if damaged even if beyond normal repair, resistance to most magic and elements including time { **But given the fact it's adamantium it's not very likely** } and magnetism. And a couple of other enchantments Strange put on it for good luck.

Once down stairs were Jean and Rachel were waiting for them.

(Jean)"It's good that you two decided to join us."

(Ruby)"Sorry it took me awhile to wake Molly up."

Jean then noticed Ruby had her sword with her.

(Jean)"Good you remembered to bring your sword with you good since you'll need it where you're going to go today."

(Ruby)"And where is that?"

(Jean)"Avenger's Academe."

(Ruby)"So the same place that Velvet and Cinder going right?"

(Jean)"Yes it is they needed a telepathy teacher and Clint referred them to me."

(Rachel)"I'm going to go there as well Ruby so don't worry about being alone."

(Jean)"Molly is still a bit too young to join but I have a deal with the doctor of the school to keep an eye on her."

(Ruby)"So Molly is coming with us?"

(Jean)"Yes well we couldn't leave her here after all."

(Rachel)"And Ruby try and talk to people, don't have them not see you like normally do. Plus, I here Clint got Megan enrolled there as well."

(Ruby)"Megan's going there as well?"

(Jean)"From what I heard form Wanda yes."

(Jean)'Megan has been the one she's closest to for the longest time aside from Molly that is but that's for different reasons.'

(Jean)"Anyways we should be heading there now."

* * *

Avengers Academe Jan. 12 9:20am

(Ruby)'Let's see next class is Weapons training with Dante and Deadpool? Can't be as bad as history with Logan and that robotic guy Legion I think it was. Well I should hurry up.'

It didn't take Ruby long to get to her next class.

(Megan)"Ruby you're here. Dante was just about to begin class."

Megan then notices Ruby's sword.

(Megan)"Ruby what are you doing with a sword."

(Ruby)"We were told to bring all are equipment and my mom told me to bring my sword with me."

(Megan)'Makes sense and this is weapon training class but that still doesn't answer why she has a sword in the first place.'

(Megan)"But Ruby how did you get your sword in the first place?"

(Ruby)"I got it last Christmas after my mom had it enchanted by a friend of hers."

The class soon began. Needless to say only one the teachers was sane to an extent.

(Dante)"Alright class before I begin I believe introductions are in order. I'm Dante Sparda demon hunter and associate of Doctor Strange."

(Ruby)'He's so cool and we have similar swords. I wonder if he's a mentor? Though given the fact that I'm still a bit unstable in telepathy department I shouldn't expect anyone to want to be my mentor.'

(Dante)'Seems like not everyone is having the reaction I would have hoped for, though that red head girl seems to have some spirit after all and potential if that sword on her back is any indication. I wonder if they already have a mentor picked out for her though I doubt it since they said that mentors would pick their apprentices later on today. Well if no else picks her they're lose I guess I'll take her under my wing if no one else does.'

(Dante)"Alright class let's begin."

After about an hour of going over different weapons and their uses and fighting styles it was time for the next class. Which for Ruby was telepathy and telekinetics.

(Ruby)'Dam it mom's one of the teachers of that class just hope no one makes a big deal about this.'

Ruby then entered the with some reluctance. She was immediately approached by Rachel.

(Rachel)"Ruby you're going to be sitting next me so you don't do a disappearing incident again where no one knows where you are. But mostly I'm sitting next to you to make sure no punks mess with you."

(Ruby)"Thanks Rachel."

(Rachel)"I'm supposed to be your big sister after all."

(Rachel)'That and someone has to watch out for you and I'd rather that be me than someone else.'

Once every one was seated Jean began the class her assistant waiting behind her.

(Jean)"Okay class the reason why all of you are here may range for gaining control over your abilities or further training in the use of your ability's."

Jean's assistant Jack walk up to her and talks to her in a whisper.

(Jack)"Hey Jean heard 2 of them is supposed to be near or at omega level."

(Jean)"That would be my to kids Rachel and Ruby."

(Jack)"Okay which one is stronger?"

(Jean)"Ruby is stronger but more unstable than Rachel but Ruby has gotten a lot better since then."

(Jack)"Must have been rough for her."

(Jean)"You have no idea how rough it was for at that time. Let just say she went through somethings that a kid her age shouldn't have to go through."

(Jack)"Like what?"

(Jean)"Let's see she killed a group of Hydra agent when she was 8 after that almost no one could tell where she was, it got bad enough at one point that Charles was forced to use Cerebro to find her."

(Jack)"Dam that bad"

(Jean)"But she mostly fine now to an extent."

(Jack)"Alright I think we kept the class waiting long enough."

(Jean)"Agreed."

(Rachel)'I wonder what they were talking about.'

(Ruby)'I hope they weren't talking about me.'

The class was soon underway. Jean and Jack began going over the basics of telepathy and telekinetics. The class was soon over after Jean finished going over the basics of telepathy.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for Ruby aside for meeting up with Velvet and Cinder at one point with Thomas lingering in the background with some of his friends.

It was soon time for the mentors of the school to pick they're apprentices.

(Ruby)'I'm just going to leave I'm pretty sure no one would want an unstable telepath as their apprentice. And I'm pretty sure the only people that would notice me leave would be Mom, Rachel and Megan.'

Ruby then began to leave the area making sure no one new she was leaving. A few people did notice mainly those she expected to notice her absence but she didn't plan on 2 other people noticing her leave the area, namely Dante and Doctor Strange.

(Dante)"Hey Stephen why is that kid leaving I thought she would have mentor by now?"

(Stephen)"Well first her name is Ruby Grey and to answer your question. She most likely knows the chances of a mentor choosing her as their apprentice are almost zero and decided it is best to leave while she still can. It seems everyone in her group has a mentor already leaving her the odd one out."

(Dante)"Why wouldn't someone pick her as their apprentice she has potential and I can't see a reason why I wouldn't pick her as an apprentice."

(Stephen)"The reason is that she is still somewhat unstable as a telepath. I do agree she has potential but not a lot of people want to take the risk that comes with her."

(Dante)"That's a stupid reason for not wanting to train someone. If no one else will then I guess, I'll have to train her as my apprentice. Just because there's a risk in training her isn't going to stop me."

(Stephen)"Then you better hurry because she already left the area."

(Dante)"Shit don't worry I'll be back soon."

Dante then began to run after Ruby.

(Stephen)'Only you Dante would pick an apprentice regardless of the risks.'

(Molly)"Hey mister Strange do you know where my big sis went off to?"

(Stephen)"Isn't that her over there talking with Jack?"

Doctor Strange said while pointing at Rachel.

(Molly)"No Ruby not Rachel I know where she is."

(Stephen)'Dam it Dante you better get here soon.'

* * *

With Dante

(Dante)'Dam it where could she have gone?'

Dante has continued search saw a girl in an alley with her hood up crying. But it wasn't the fact that she was crying that got his attention it was the sword on her back and her left now that her glove was off.

(Dante)'Well that's her alright but what's with her arm. I should first tell her I choose her as my apprentice that should cheer her up a bit.'

(Dante)"Hey Ruby was it?"

Ruby then looked up at Dante her hoodie still covering her eyes.

(Ruby)"Yeah what is it Mr. Sparda?"

(Dante)"Well it just so happens that I choose you as my apprentice."

(Ruby)"Your just saying that to try cheer me up and don't really mean it."

(Dante)"Come on do think I would go through the trouble of looking for you if didn't mean that besides you have a lot of potential with that sword the only thing I will need to get you a pair of pistols when you're old enough."

(Ruby)"I guess your right and we should be heading back now."

And with that they began the short walk back to the academe after Ruby put her glove back on.

(Dante)"Hey Ruby if you don't mind me asking what happened to your arm?"

(Ruby)"Oh I lost it about a year back, this arm is a prosthetic limb since I lost my arm all the way to the shoulder."

(Dante)"Sounds painful."

(Ruby)"I don't really remember the pain that much."

(Dante)'Well that good I think.'

(Dante)"Well were here."

( Ruby)'Crap mom is going to kill me.'

* * *

Back at the Academe

(Jean)"Where could she be, did something happen to her."

(Clint)"Jean your overreacting."

(Jean)"Overreacting? Clint if anything I'm not reacting enough do you know how many people would just love to get their hands on an omega level telepath!"

(Clint)"I don't know."

(Rachel)"Um Mom."

(Jean)"Yes Rachel."

(Rachel)"Ruby's back with her mentor."

(Jean)"Where are they!"

(Rachel)"Just over there."

Rachel then point near the entrance wear Ruby was with a guy wearing a red trench coat and Megan who was giving Ruby a bone crushing hug.

(Jean)'I should probably stop her before she actually does break any one Ruby's bones, though I'm sure she was just as worried about Ruby as I was.'

After finishing that thought Jean walked over to were Ruby was. Dante just managed to get Megan to stop hugging Ruby to death.

(Ruby)'Well Megan stopped hugging me to death now there's just one other person to deal with.'

(Jean)"Ruby Grey!"

(Ruby)'Shit.'

(Jean)"Where on earth have you been? You had me and Molly worried sick about you."

(Dante)"I believe can answer that."

(Jean)"You must be Ruby's mentor Dante was it?"

(Dante)"And you must be her mom."

(Jean)"Yes I am Ruby's mom, now where did you find Ruby?"

(Dante)'Sorry Ruby but I know when not to lie.'

(Dante)"In an alley not that far from here crying her heart out with her hood up till I came along."

(Jean)'So it happened again.'

(Jean)"So sorry you had to go run after her but at least she has a decent teacher so now all I have to worry about is telepathic training."

(Dante)"Don't worry about it. She has too much potential for me to let it go to waste."

(Jean)'An optimist and he's cute. I wonder if he's single?'

(Jean)"Hey Dante."

(Dante)"Yeah what is it Jean?"

(Jean)"Are you perhaps single Dante?"

(Dante)"Late time checked I was. Why do want to know anyways?"

(Jean)"Just asking for future reference."

(Dante)'So she's interested in me but unwilling to make the first move guess it's up to me."

(Dante)"I'm guessing your single as well since from what I hear you're a widow?"

(Jean)"That right where are you going with this?"

(Jean)'Though I like were this going.'

(Dante)"I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime?"

(Jean)'Okay stay calm.'

(Jean)"So a date?"

(Dante)"If that's what you want to call it."

(Jean)"Sure what time."

(Dante)"Are you free next Saturday?"

(Jean)"I am but I would have to bring Molly with me since she would be home alone if I don't."

(Dante)"That shouldn't be a problem if she anything like Ruby."

(Jean)"Her and Ruby are pretty close. Just wait until you have to meet Rachel."

(Dante)"So Saturday it is."

(Jean)"Just don't forget that I'm bring Molly with me."

Off in another part of the room Rachel and Molly were watching the events unfold.

(Molly)"What are they talking about big sis?"

(Rachel)"Something you don't need to know about right now."

( Rachel)'I suppose she could do worse than him. Plus he is teaching Ruby one on one so he has that going for him.'

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So yeah I decided to bring Dante in and yes I couldn't really think someone else to train Ruby aside from maybe Sif but it all worked out in the end.**

 **Not really sure what to do for the next chapter maybe it will be Dante and Jean's date with Molly around to cause a little chaos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Becoming a Half-demon

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel or Mass Effect or DMC. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics. And Mass Effect belongs to EA. And DMC belongs to Capcom.

* * *

{ **Chapter 5** }

Grey Residence Jan. 17 11:00am

Dante got off his motorcycle after arriving at the Grey Residence.

(Dante)'Well this the day and time just have to wait. Jean said a nearby park would be best.'

Dante only had to wait for a few minutes before Jean came out of the house with Molly holding her hand.

(Jean)"Sorry didn't expect you to show up this early."

(Dante)"Well traffic was light today is all I can say."

(Jean)"Well the park isn't that far so we could walk there or we could take the car."

(Dante)"No offense but I'll take my motorcycle while you to take the car."

(Dante)'Next time I should remember to attach that side car I have laying around back at my place.'

(Jean)"Sounds reasonable since knowing Logan guys like you don't leave your motorcycle lying around."

(Dante)"Yeah that sounds about right."

Dante gets back on his motorcycle.

(Dante)"I'll follow you there if that's okay."

(Jean)"It's alright the park isn't that far from here anyways."

(Dante)"By the way where is Ruby and Rachel?"

(Jean)"There with Charles right now at his place something about helping Ruby with her telepathy so they should be fine."

(Dante)"Well we'll talk more at the park okay."

(Jean)"Okay."

With that they left to the park.

* * *

Local Park 11:30am

After they arrived at the park Dante brought back the conversation they started before they left.

(Dante)"So why is Ruby with Charles working on her telepathy?"

(Jean)"Where do I start. Well for starter she been getting more and more unstable by the day. Were lucky the meds are still working to keep the infection under control but lately that is likely to change soon but how soon Hank couldn't tell."

(Dante)'That doesn't sound good. From what Jean said it sounds like Ruby living on borrowed time.'

(Dante)"So how bad is the infection?"

(Jean)"The meds help keep the infection suppressed but most of Ruby's repertory and circulatory system have been infected. Her immune system has been compromised as well."

(Dante)"How is she not getting sick if her immune system is compromised?"

(Jean)"The meds Hank has Ruby on help bolster the immune system in addition to keeping the infection suppressed. But recently the pathogen has been showing signs of becoming immune to the meds Ruby's on."

Molly begins to tug on Dante's trench coat.

(Dante)"What is it kid?"

(Molly)"Are you mommy's boyfriend?"

(Jean)"Molly it's a bit too soon to be saying that. Sorry about that Dante."

(Dante)"Don't worry about it though I was looking for a meaning full relationship anyways. If that's okay with you that is."

(Jean)"Well it's good to know that you're looking for something meaningful and not a one night stand."

(Dante)"Well I'm not the one night stand type anyways."

Just then Jean's cell went off. Jean checked the caller ID to find out who it was that was calling her.

(Jean)'It's Rachel but why would she be calling me? Well one way to find out.'

(Jean)"What it's Rachel."

(Rachel)"Mom you need to come to the institute now it's Ruby the meds stopped working and Mr. McCoy said he doesn't know how much time Ruby has left!"

The frantic tone in Rachel's voice set Jean on edge.

(Jean)'No this can't be happening it just can't.'

(Jean)"Okay Rachel can you tell me anything about Ruby's current condition. Is she breathing on her own or conscious right now?"

(Rachel)"No she isn't awake right now. Hank had to intubate Ruby because she stopped breathing on her own. Her plus is weak barely 20 beats per minute. Mr. Strange is here as well he said he has an idea to heal Ruby but he needs Dante here for it to work I think it was some sort of ritual."

(Jean)"Okay Rachel I will be there soon don't worry I'll bring Dante with me."

(Rachel)"Okay mom see you then."

Jean then ended the call.

(Dante)"So what was that all about."

(Jean)"It seems Ruby is running out of time it seems."

(Dante)"So what we going to do about that."

(Jean)"Rachel mentioned that Dr. Strange suggested some sort of ritual that involves you for some reason."

(Dante)"I think I know why but it would be best to leave the explaining to Dr. Strange."

(Jean)"Alright but I still want an explanation when we get there though."

(Dante)"Fair enough but we should leave now since time isn't on are side right now."

Molly with tears running down her face stares up at Jean.

(Molly)"Mom is Ruby going to die."

Jean couldn't bring herself to tell Molly that Ruby was most likely going to die as they could only stall the pathogen's progression at best not stop it completely giving it plenty enough time to become resistant to the medication.

(Jean)"We'll do everything we can to make sure Ruby is okay."

(Dante)"Not to complain but we can't do anything to help Ruby here, we need to get to the Institute as fast as we can so we can help her."

(Jean)"Your right Dante we can't help Ruby from here let's go to Institute."

With that the group left to the Institute to hopefully save Ruby's life or if they couldn't at least be there for her in her final hours.

* * *

Xavier Institute 12:45pm

It took them longer than they expected to arrive at the Institute. It wasn't long before they reached the infirmary after leaving Molly with Rachel. When they arrived the only occupants in the room were Ruby and Dr. Stephen Strange.

(Stephen)"Dante you're here finally here we need to start the ritual as soon as possible."

Dante would have replied if Jean didn't respond first.

(Jean)"Before we do anything I want to know more about this ritual you've been talking about."

Dr. Strange took a moment to mentally prepare himself before answering Jean's question.

(Stephen)"The ritual will use Dante's blood as a medium of sorts making her like him DNA wise. But you should know something before we start. Dante I think you should be the one to tell her."

(Dante)"Well Jean I wanted to hold off a bit before telling you this but I guess I really don't have a choice right now. You see only my mom was human my dad was a demon and because of him I can heal at an accelerated rate and have abnormal physical and mental strength."

Jean all things considered to this new information surprisingly well.

(Jean)"So basically you're going to turn Ruby into a half-demon like you to give her a healing factor to overpower the pathogen thus allowing her to live. If it was anyone other than Dr. Strange purposing this, I wouldn't agree to this but Strange is the expert on things like this and if turning her into a half-demon is the only way to save then let's get on with it. And besides Dante if she going to turn out like you then I don't have to worry too much since I'm guessing you're going to help her through this right."

Dante was a bit stunned by how well Jean was taking this but he managed to compose him before answering.

(Dante)"I plan to. I was going to give her a sword of mine that will a big help to her in the future."

(Dante)'At least I'm giving Yamato to a some I can trust.'

(Stephen)"Well if you're ready Dante then let's begin but first Jean you should leave the room for your own safety."

(Jean)"I understand I would be putting myself and Ruby at risk staying here but how long do you think the ritual will take?"

(Stephen)"A few hours at most but the change won't take hold till the day after the ritual. Though aside from the healing factor and strength increase I can only assume the ritual may change her appearance a bit as well due to the nature of the ritual."

(Jean)"As long as Ruby is okay I'm fine with it. I guess I'll go check on Rachel now."

With that Jean left the room to go talk to Rachel just before Dr. Strange began the Ritual.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Xavier Institute 12:50pm

Currently Rachel was trying to comfort Molly who was crying her eyes out.

(Rachel)"Molly you shouldn't worry Ruby is going to be okay."

Molly with tears still in her eyes looks up at Rachel.

(Molly)"But Mr. McCoy said that there was almost nothing that could be done to help her at this point."

(Rachel)"Yes but that was before Mr. Strange arrived and suggested that ritual that required Mr. Sparda for some reason."

After a while Molly begins to calm down. Shortly after the hear a person approaching where they are.

(Rachel)"Molly look it's mom."

Sure enough standing in the door way is Jean Grey.

(Jean)"Well you two are at least cooping better than before."

(Molly)"Mom is big sis going to be okay!"

(Jean)"Yes Molly she's going to be okay Dr. Strange has already start the ritual. All we have to do know is wait for a couple hours."

(Rachel)"Well that shouldn't be too hard."

A couple hours later.

(Rachel)"Are they done yet!"

(Jean)"Well Rachel I got a call from Dante. He said the ritual is done but they are going to keep Ruby on life support until she wakes up."

(Rachel)"So the ritual was a success."

(Jean)"I don't know Strange said it would take till tomorrow for it to take effect but for now yes. But right we need head home Dante said he would stay here and protect Ruby for now. Come on you two need to get some sleep especially you Rachel and yes I notice those bags under your eyes we will take about it later but know is not the time."

(Rachel)"Okay mom."

With that they left to go home.

* * *

Next Day at the Xavier Institute

As Ruby started to wake up she noticed that wasn't in the same room as before.

(Ruby)'How did I get in the infirmary? Last time I checked I was in the library with Charles and Rachel before I passed out. But what why do I feel so strange did something happen to me after I passed out.'

Ruby then looks around the room trying to find something to orient herself. She spots the heart monitor and the IV in her right arm.

(Ruby)'Why am I hooked to all this medical equipment? And throat feel sore right now.'

After finishing that line of thought the sound of a door opening alerted Ruby to someone entering the room. A certain white haired demon hunter step through the door. Ruby tries call out to Dante but no words came out of her mouth. Ruby tried to speak again this time she went into coughing fit.

(Dante)"Hey kid don't try to speak right now we only removed that breathing tube out of your throat a few hours ago."

(Ruby) _"Hey I can still talk to you another way though."_

This didn't catch Dante completely by surprise since he does know Ruby is a telepath but he didn't Ruby to have recovered enough to be able to communicate telepathically.

(Dante)'Well that's a surprise didn't think she would be able to do that this soon after she woke up.'

(Dante)"Alright you calm down now kid I know you must have a lot of questions you want to ask me right now."

(Ruby)" _Well for starters what happened to me? All I remember is passing out in the library."_

(Dante)"Well there's no easy way to say this but you almost died yesterday and the only way to save you was to turn you into a half-demon."

As Dante let Ruby process this new information a thought crossed his mind.

(Dante)'Shit I don't think she is going to take this too well.'

Ruby then starts to cry.

(Ruby) _"So I really am a monster now. I should have just die yesterday!"_

Unfortunately for Ruby, Jean and Rachel were waiting just outside needless to say this did not go over well with the two other telepaths who had been listening in on the conversation. Who then came running into the room.

(Rachel)"Ruby we almost lost you and now you would have rather died! Do you know how much losing you would have hurt us or how heartbroken Molly would have been?"

(Jean)"Rachel I think that's enough we don't want to stress Ruby out right now."

It took Rachel a few moments to calm down.

(Rachel)"Sorry mom just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Ruby was able to respond though her voice was hoarse from having a breathing tube down her throat.

(Ruby)"Don't worry I be fine Rachel I'll be fine just need some time to accept this."

Jean walked over to the side of the bed that Ruby was and hug her.

(Jean)"It's okay Ruby take as much time as you need but remember you aren't in this alone. You have your friends and me, Rachel and Molly to help you get through this."

(Dante)"Hey don't forget about me. Oh Ruby before I forget this sword have in my hands is yours now take good care of it kid."

Dante then hands Ruby a katana with a black sheath and a white handle.

(Dante)"That Ruby is Yamato it used to be my brothers sword but then he died. So I'm passing it on to you."

Jean looks at Yamato curiously.

(Jean)"Hey Dante is there something special about this katana because to me it just looks like a nice sword."

(Dante)'Dam it I just realized I gave a nine-year-old a sword that can cut through most stuff like a hot knife through butter. Now how do explain this to Jean well I guess I should be blunt about it.'

(Dante)"It can cut through space itself or through Iron man as if he was tin foil."

Needless to say everyone in the room aside from Ruby grew very pale. Ruby on was looking Yamato with look of pure joy.

(Ruby)"This is so awesome!"

(Dante)'Well at least she likes it.'

(Jean)'Dear god that sword is terrifying but I should have some faith in Ruby.'

(Rachel)'Well at least I have a bit less to worry about if she has that sword with her.'

A certain thought crossed Jean's mind.

(Jean)"Hey Ruby do you think you can get out of bed."

(Ruby)"I think so just need Rachel's when standing as my legs are a bit numb right now."

(Rachel)"Don't worry Ruby I'll support you so won't fall to the ground."

Rachel walked over to the bed Ruby was on. Ruby was already sitting on the edge of the bed.

(Rachel)"You ready Ruby?"

(Ruby)"Yes."

Ruby managed to stand up. She then took a few steps before her legs gave out and she almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Rachel holding her up. Rachel helped Ruby back to the bed.

(Ruby)"Guess I still haven't fully recovered yet."

(Jean)"Well your still well enough to come home both me and Rachel know how much Molly misses you right now."

(Rachel)"Don't worry we have a wheelchair outside of the room for you so you don't have to walk for now."

(Dante)"Though given your new healing factor you should be able to at least walk by the time you get home."

(Ruby)"I'm guessing you played some part in what ritual they used to heal/turn me into a half-demon."

(Dante)"Well Strange did use my blood as basis during the ritual so yeah I did play a part in it."

(Ruby)"Hey mom can well go home now. I want to see Molly so I can apologize for making her worry."

(Jean)"That's fine we weren't planning on staying here for that long anyways."

After getting Ruby in the wheelchair they made their way home.

* * *

1 hour later at the Grey Residence

After a short car ride they arrived home. Jean explained to Ruby that Megan was currently keeping an eye on Molly for them.

(Ruby)'Well at least I can talk to Megan while she's here.'

As they approached the house a certain young girl came running out of the house straight towards Ruby.

(Molly)"Big sis your back! Why are you leaning on Rachel?"

(Ruby)"I still haven't fully recovered yet from the infection so I still need some help moving around right now. Don't worry Molly I'll be fine now just need to get some more rest."

(Molly)"So you just need some more rest. Oh Megan wanted to talk with you when you got back."

(Ruby)"Thanks for letting me know in advance Molly."

The group then made their way into the house where Megan was waiting for them.

(Megan)"Ruby okay. Do you know how worried you had me, Velvet and Cinder yesterday!"

Ruby start to feel rather light headed after the walk to the house as it strained her just to stand right now.

(Ruby)"Sorry Megan but could we continue this in me and Molly's room I need to lay down for a bit."

(Megan)"I don't mind you need to take it easy for now. You should avoid doing anything that puts too much strain on you for now."

(Rachel)"Hey Megan why don't you take Ruby to her room for me since you both are going to the same place."

(Megan)"Sounds fine to me."

Megan then helps Ruby to her room so they can have their talk. After getting to her room Ruby went straight to her bed has just standing right now was starting to exhaust her already. Once Ruby got into her bed she waited for Megan to start the conversation.

(Megan)"Ruby you know we haven't had a chance to talk like this in a while."

(Ruby)"I know. I just didn't have a lot of free time in the past few weeks."

This ignited a spark of curiosity for Megan who like the rest of Ruby's friends thought that she was just avoiding them after school was out.

(Megan)"So you weren't just avoiding us. But what were you doing after school and didn't you at least tell us."

At this point Megan just wanted know what why Ruby didn't tell them.

(Ruby)"I was working on my telepathy since I'm still a bit unstable at times. It's just this was something personal I didn't want to involve you in my problems right now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but knowing you, Velvet and Cinder, you would try to help eventually but this is my problem to deal with. You would just be putting yourself in danger trying to help me."

(Megan)'This is not what was expecting. Well at least she wasn't avoiding us intentionally. But Ruby's right we would try to help and guess she is right we would be putting ourselves in danger. But that doesn't mean we can't help her even if it's on the side lines.'

(Megan)"I understand Ruby it's just Cinder and Velvet are taking this pretty hard."

(Ruby)"Those two always worry about me. When I'm well enough I'll tell them but right now I need to rest."

(Megan)"Let just hope they take it well."

Ruby cringed at that.

(Ruby)"Cinder most likely is not going to take this well."

(Megan)"Well there's only one way to tell."

(Ruby)"Guess you're right."

Ruby then spent the rest of the week recovering. When she returns to the academe she will have to face the rest of her friends.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So next chapter Ruby is going to have to tell Velvet and Cinder why she has in a sense been avoiding them. Let's just say this maybe a bit interesting as I plan to focus on them a bit more then I have in the last few chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Death

**Note I'm deciding to stop putting in the dates for now as it limits me more than it helps.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Marvel or Mass Effect or DMC. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics. And Mass Effect belongs to EA. And DMC belongs to Capcom.

* * *

{ **Chapter 6** }

Baxter Building

Cinder Storm was not having a good day. Just last week she heard that her friend Ruby was going to die. Then today her mom told her that they managed to save at the cost of turning Ruby into a half-demon. It took Susan and Reed awhile to calm Cinder down.

(Cinder)"Sorry mom and Dad. It's just this a bit hard for me to accept."

Cinder had a mournful look on her face.

(Reed)"I know it was a bit for me to accept as well. But at the end of the day I understand that there was no other way to save your friends life."

(Cinder)"I understand and I am thankful that she's still alive."

(Susan)"I heard from Jean that Ruby should be going to the academy this week. So you should be able to see her tomorrow."

(Cinder)"I'll keep an eye out for Ruby then I just hope she hasn't changed too much."

* * *

Next day Avengers Academe

(Cinder)'I wonder if Ruby really is here but I doubt mom would lie to me after we learned the truth about me. I still can't believe I was originally from here but it doesn't matter now.'

After walking around for a bit after school Cinder soon encountered Velvet who was also looking for Ruby.

(Velvet)"Hey Cinder have you seen Ruby?"

(Cinder)"Sorry Velvet but I haven't seen Ruby yet has well but she should be here from what Rachel told me earlier."

After finishing her conversation with Velvet Cinder noticed Ruby approaching her with Dante walking next to her. But what Cinder took more notice of part of Ruby's hair was white.

(Cinder)'Why is Ruby's hair turning white is that some symbol to when she becomes a true half-demon or it to symbolize that she has become one?'

Cinder wasn't given much time to think as Dante and Ruby were already in front of her and Velvet.

(Ruby)"Hi Cinder it's been a while since we had a chance to talk."

(Velvet)"Ruby if you don't mind me asking why is part of your hair white as snow?"

(Cinder)"I was wondering the same thing Velvet."

Ruby mood fell after they brought that up.

(Ruby)"It symbolizes my transition from human to half-demon when my hair turns all white I'll become a full half-demon and there's no way around it. I'm destined to become half-demon so Dante is taking me some where so I can better learn to deal with it and not be a danger to you in the process."

(Velvet)"But Ruby why can't you just stay we only just got you back we don't want to lose you again."

This touched a nerve for Ruby who started to ball her hands into fists.

(Ruby)"Do you think I want to leave? I don't I have to if I don't I would be putting all of you in danger. I have to leave but I promise that I will be back but it won't be for a couple of years. This right now is my last chance to say goodbye."

(Cinder)"What do you mean Ruby?"

Ruby who's anger already fading soon had a look of sorrow on her face.

(Ruby)"There's a chance I may not be able to come back."

(Cinder)"What you just got better and now you're saying you may never return. This isn't right does the world hate you, why does it make you suffer like this!"

Cinder yelled loud enough that Dante had to cover his ears.

(Dante)"Sheesh kid can you try to keep your voice down some of us don't want to go depth."

Cinder realizing she had just yelled at both Ruby and Dante.

(Cinder)"I'm sorry Mr. Sparda I didn't mean to yell at you and Ruby. I'm just frustrated right now."

(Dante)"I can understand your frustration with the events regarding Ruby but we can't change the past we just have to keep moving forward. You have my word Cinder I'll do what I can to make sure Ruby makes it back okay. But we have to leave soon."

(Cinder)"Thanks that at least eases my fear for Ruby a bit but where are you going to go?"

(Velvet)"I would also like to know Mr. Sparda."

(Dante)"Nowhere that you two know of at least on this plain of existence anyways. With Ruby being a half-demon now there are only a few places where she will be safe, other demon will be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. So with the time Ruby has left before she fully becomes a half-demon I'm going to train her to be able to defend herself from them. But that will take time and the type of training I have in mind can only done in Limbo it's better the sooner we start. Now we have to leave Ruby the more we delay the more danger your friends are going to be in."

(Ruby)"Right let's go Mr. Sparda."

Dante and Ruby soon left to start her training leaving her friends behind. Both Cinder and Velvet went their separate ways home.

* * *

Pott's Residence

It didn't take Velvet long to return home after her and Cinder went their separate ways. As soon as Velvet entered the house she could to tell something was wrong.

(Velvet)"Mom I'm home. Mom?"

Only silence greeted Velvets words severing only to increase her fear.

(Velvet)"Mom where are you?" Velvet asked her voice full of fear.

As Velvet ventured further down the hallway the scent blood and burnt flesh greeted Velvets senses causing her to almost throw up. It wasn't until she reached the living room did she find the source of the scent. On the floor lay Pepper Potts her half face burnt and large hole in her chest. Velvet fell to her knees and started to hyperventilate as stared at her former mother's corpse. Velvet still in shock over her mother's death did notice or hear the door to the house open or the sound of footsteps approaching her. Soon the footsteps stopped only for a figure to be standing behind her. Was this the same person who killed her mother?

"Velvet snap out of it!" was all the figure said but it was enough to break Velvet out of her shock. When Velvet looked at the figure she recognized the figure's familiar face.

(Velvet)"Ren what are you doing here!?"

(Ren)"That doesn't matter right now we have to leave Velvet."

Ren didn't give Velvet a chance to argue. He grabbed her by the arm helped her to the door and ran."

Romanoff Residence one hour later

Ren and Velvet after an hour of straight running arrived at Natasha's house. Ren explained to his mom what happened. Natasha was shocked to hear that Pepper was dead but stayed calm and called Tony. Natasha told Tony what happened needless to he didn't take it well. Now Natasha had to deal with Velvet who remained silent for the past half hour. As Natasha approached Velvet she noticed the cold lifeless look in Velvets eyes as if she had given up on life or no longer had a reason to live. That scared her the most a child should not have that look in their eyes.

(Natasha)'This is a matter that is better left to Cap or Tony. But I have to at least do something.'

(Natasha)"Velvet are you okay?"

Natasha's only response Velvet turning her head to look in her direction.

(Natasha)"Velvet you be staying here till we sort this all out."

( Velvet)"Okay." Was the only thing Velvet said for the rest of the day.

* * *

Next week after the funeral

After the funeral Velvet was living with Tony as part of Peppers will. Shield was currently trying to find Pepper's killer but they left little to no trace. Ruby was not able to go to the funeral as her and Dante left the day of Pepper's death. Everyone was effected by her death but none more so than Velvet. Which lead to Tony having the difficult task of trying to get Velvet to open up. It's been an hour since his first attempt but Tony was able to make some progress Velvet was at least responding to him.

(Tony)"So you and Pepper were very close. You must miss her a great deal as I do. Listen Velvet Death is never easy to accept but there comes a point where you have to move on."

Velvet only gave a nod of her head in response to Tony's words before he allowed her to go back to her room.

( Tony)'Maybe Shepard will be able to help her more than I can but for now I just need to do the best I can to help her. Now that I think about my parents died when I was close to her age.'

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So yeah I killed off Pepper. Yes, there is a reason maybe not a good reason but a reason none the less. And no Velvet is not going to be getting over Pepper's death anytime soon. Think of it as an emotional scar that won't ever fully heal.**

 **And yes I did hint at somethings regarding Cinder. If you go back and read some parts of chapter one you may be able to connect the dots.**

 **Oh the illness Ruby had was the Omega plague from Mass Effect just tailored by Harbinger to affect humans.**

 **So next chapter there may or may not be a time skip.**

 **Hey I sort of decided to do a complete rewrite of this and should be uploading it shortly after this.**


End file.
